Mission Undelete
by Jason Wong
Summary: My first fic. I wrote it back just after "Under Preasure" premiered. This fic takes off from the end of the show. This is not related to my other fics. Please review. What did you think of this?


Mission Undelete   


Mission Undelete  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
  
Author Note: This fic begins where episode 42. Under Pressure leaves off. Also many characters and Digimon don't talk allot because I don't like handling lots of people talking at once. This is a stand alone fic, and is not related to The Sickness, The Evil or Recovery.   
  
  
  
"Its time to finish you off WarGreymon." said MetalSeadramon. "But first to take care of those kids."   
  
MetalSeadramon flung WarGreymon straight at Kabuterimon. Izzy and Kari managed to hold on when he hit but Tai wasn't looking and fell.   
  
"River of Power" shouted MetalSeadramon as he fired his energy beam straight at Tai. The light encompassed him taking him from sight.   
  
"Tai!!!" shouted everygone.   
  
"HaHaHa" laughed MetalSeadramon. "I told you that you couldn't beat me." With that he dived under the water.   
  
Flying low over the water, WarGreymon caught the falling Tai. Then he brought his glowing form to the shore where the rest of the kids had gathered.   
  
"What's wrong with Tai? Why's he glowing?" asked TK.   
  
"He's being deleted." Stated Izzy   
  
"Tai, I'm sorry. Its all my fault. I failed to protect you when you needed me most." Said Agumon sadly.   
  
"Don't worry little buddy" replied Tai. "You did the best you could and I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."   
  
Suddenly a holographic projector whired to life nearby.   
  
"Genni!" shouted the kids.   
  
"What's going on?" Asked Genni. "The crest of courage is fading."   
  
"It's Tai" said Sora. "MetalSeadramon got him. He's dying."   
  
"Hmmmm" said Genni. "That is a problem. You'll have to retrive and restore him fast."   
  
"What?!" cried Sora. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Izzy can tell you." replied Genni. "He knows what I'm talking about."   
  
"Ummmm." said Izzy. "What exactly are you saying?"   
  
"Izzy. A file can always be restored partially if you work fast enough" said Genni.   
  
"Oh, you mean Undeleting a program." said Izzy. "Ok, I need Tai's digivice."   
  
Sora got Tai's digivice from the slowly fading Tai and brought it over to Izzy.   
  
"Bye guys, I'll be waiting for you" said Tai before he vanished. His goggles dropped to the ground and then vanished to after a few seconds. The only thing left was his crest and Tag.   
  
"Izzy, do something" shouted Sora.   
  
"Hold on a nano, I have to find out where his base coding was located at the time the progam was terminated." said Izzy.   
  
"In english please, genuis" said Matt.   
  
"I have to find out where Tai was sent when he was deleted." replied Izzy. "Yes, found it. We have to go that way." He said pointing off in a direction.   
  


* * *

  
"So their leader has been eliminated?" demanded Piedmon.   
  
"Yes, it was pretty easy. They weren't that hard to defeat." replied MetalSeadramon.   
  
"Fool." said Piedmon. "Even as we speak, the digidestined are moving to retrive him. Not that it really matters. To get to their destination, they must pass through the forest of unlimited pleasures. No one has ever escaped. The digidestined will experiance their ultimate pleasures. They will forever be trapped by their dreams. But just in case they do escape, you will destroy them."   
  
"It will be my pleasure" replied MetalSeadramon.   
  


* * *

  
"If my calculations are correct, which they always are," said Izzy. "then we just have to pass through this forest. There should be an acess port over there?"   
  
"Ok then, let's get a move on before MetalSeadramon comes back." said Matt.   
  
The kids entered the forest. A thick white fog slowly enveloped them as they walked. Suddenly the kids relized that they were no longer in the forest. Lost and without each other or their digimon, they slowly walked on. Suddenly the fog began clearing and they relized they were no longer in the digiworld.   
  


* * *

  
"Izzy? Is that you?" asked a voice.   
  
"Who's there? Matt, that you?" asked Izzy.   
  
"It's been such a long time since I last saw you. We have so much catching up to do... son." replied the voice.   
  
"Dad? This is like a dream. I've always dreamed of meeting you in person." said Izzy.   
  


* * *

  
"And the winner of the one million dollar shopping spree at the location of his or her choice is... Mimi Tachikawa." shouted the announcer.   
  
"Yes!!" shouted Mimi. "I've always dreamed of winning the shopping spree raffle."   
  


* * * 

  
"And the test results are in, the highest mark in the class goes to Joe Kido." said the teacher. "He got every question right plus all the bonus questions. His overall score is... one hundred and eight percent."   
  
"Yes, I never dreamed I could recive such a high mark. Now there'll be no problem entering medical school. Dad'll be so proud." cried Joe.   
  


* * *

  
"What?!!" exclaimed Matt. "Did I hear you right? We're moving back in together? This is great."   
  
"That's right." said Matt's mom. "We've decided it would be best for you if we did this."   
  
"Ha, Ha." said TK. "Now me and Matt can share a room together again. Isn't this great Matt. We'll be together all the time now."   
  


* * *

  
"Izzy, wake up." said Tentomon.   
  
"TK. Speak to me." cried Patamon.   
  
"What's happened to them." asked Biyomon.   
  
"It's what I feared." said Gabumon. "We have entered the forest of unlimited pleasures. They're living their greatest dreams. They don't know it's all an illusion. They'll stay trapped forever as long as they think its real."   
  
"Can't we help them?" asked Gomamon.   
  
"No, this is one battle they have to fight without us." replied Gabumon.   
  


* * *

  
"And he shoots..." cried the announcer. "He scores!!! Taichi Kamiya has scored the winning goal for team Odiba. They've won the championship cup. Assisting Tai is Sora Takenouchi."   
  
"Yah Tai." cried Kari. "You did it."   
  
"We did it Tai." shouted Sora. "We won the championship. Tai? Where did you go?"   
  
"Sora, I'll be waiting for you. Don't forget me." said Tai, voice fading.   
  
"Wait a minuite. This can't be real. We're in the digiworld. We have to save Tai." shouted Sora.   
  


* * *

  
"Sora. You're awake." cried Biyomon.   
  
"That's right Biyomon. We have to get everyone out of here." said Sora. "Digivolve."   
  
Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon.   
  


* * *

  
The kids one by one awakened as they emerged from the fog. Groggly they began a babble of questions.   
  
"What happened?" demanded Matt.   
  
"You were in the forest of unlimited pleasures." Said Gabumon. "Everything you ever dreamed of seemed like a reality. The only way to save you was to get you out of the forest or you would have had to relize that you weren't experiancing reality."   
  
Suddenly the ground beneath them erupted as MetalSeadramon exploded from the ground.   
  
"There's the terminal. We have to distract MetalSeadramon long enough to rescue Tai." Said Izzy. "If you all digivolve, Kabuterimon and I will get over and get Tai back."   
  
"Ok." agreed everyone. "Digivolve!"   
  
Gabumon Warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon  
Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon  
Patamon digivolve to... Angemon  
Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon  
Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon  
Palmon digivolve to... Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon  
Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon  
  
MetalWolf Claw  
Wing Blade  
Hand of Fate  
Celestial Arrow  
Vulcan's Hammer  
Flower Cannon  
  
With the other six digimon distracting MetalSeadramon, Izzy and Kabuterimon quickly reached the computer outlet and plugged his computer in.   
  
"Ok." said Izzy. "Scanning for deleted files... Ok, found him. Running undelete program, now."   
  
Tai slowly flickered into view. Slowly his figure became less transparent and slowly he became a solid figure again. Tai dropped to the ground with a resounding thud as the program finished running undeleting Tai.   
  
"Hey Izzy, what's happenning?" asked Tai. "Where are we? Last thing I remember is Scorpiomon being burned up in that shack.   
  
"You were deleted. We had to come restore you." said Izzy. "Some of your memories may be fuzzy or missing. Don't worry, we'll fill you in later. Right now we have to take care of MetalSeadramon before he takes us out."   
  
"Let's do it Agumon." shouted Tai. "Digivolve!"   
  
Agumon Warp digivolve to... WarGreymon  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to... Megakabuterimon  
  
"Everyone attack together." shouted Tai. "We can beat him."   
  
Terra Force  
MetalWolf Claw  
Horn Buster  
Hand of Fate  
Wing Blade  
Flower Cannon  
Celestial Arrow  
Vulcan's Hammer  
  
The attacks slammed into MetalSeadramon blasting him backwards. WarGreymon quickly flew into MetalSeadramon's mouth and attacked the only venerable point on the chrome plated digimon. He slammed his dramon destroyers into the roof of MetalSeadramon's mouth, breaking through the roof of the mouth, WarGreymon suceeded in damaging MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon roared in pain before vanishing as he was deleted.   
  
"Well, I guess that's one problem solved." said Tai   
  


* * *

  
"They did what?!!" shouted Piedmon. "Well, I guess we'll have to change plans. Soon I will pit the guardian of courage against the guardian of friendship. They will destroy each other and all will be lost for those digidestined brats."   
  
  
  
Narrator: What fiendish plan does Piedmon have in store for Matt and Tai. Find out on the next installment of Digimon, Digital Monsters.   
  
Please note, I am not continuing this fic.   
  
  
  



End file.
